


his everything

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Character Study (?), Fluff, Gay, Hinata is oblivious, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mars, Meddling, Mental Health Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, tsukishima is stupid (as usual), zine entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: yamaguchi used to be tsukishima's everything. now he's world's away (literally) and has introduced tsukishima to an idiot who quickly worms his way into his cold heart.a fic i did for the starstruck zine!
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	his everything

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made for the starstruck zine! you can read the whole zine collection here:  
> https://oisuga-week.tumblr.com/post/612600472889671680/starstruckzinepdf
> 
> this fic isn't perfect but it has a special place in my heart

Tsukishima was in trouble and it was all Yamaguchi's fault. 

His friend had embarked on a journey to the Mars colony a year and a half or so prior, having moved there from Earth to study. Tsukishima had promised Yamaguchi that as soon as he got his degree, he'd be on the first ship to Mars to stay with him. In the meantime, they'd kept in touch, calling every day, often falling asleep while still on the call. Tsukishima was lonely without Yamaguchi. After all, he was his only friend and without him, he was completely alone. His family were non-existent for the most part and he'd moved away from them as soon as he could to follow Yamaguchi.

He had spent his whole life running away and following Yamaguchi, now was no different.  
For as long as he could remember, Yamaguchi had been his everything. 

The boy who had helped him through his depression and anxiety? Yamaguchi.  
He'd spent so long denying his mental health problems that it had become unavoidable. He'd worked up so much stress, internalised so much self-hate, that he snapped. At the time, Yamaguchi had been living about twenty minutes away by train, yet Tsukishima could remember sitting on that train for what felt like hours, choking on his sobs and trying to close in on himself. People were staring at him, their eyes drilling holes into his body, and he curled up so tightly that it hurt. When he got off the train, his legs were wobbly and weak, struggling to hold him up. He could barely see his shaking hands through his tears. It hurt. It felt like he was suffocating. He was drowning. He didn’t even think he'd manage to make it to Yamaguchi's. He'd fallen over several times, his legs giving out under him, sobs rattling his entire body.

But Yamaguchi was there. He had pulled Tsukishima in from the cold and knelt with him when he’d crumbled to the floor, holding him and talking to him gently. He had led him slowly to the bathroom, helping him up every step, and bathed him. He had soothingly rubbed his hands over Tsukki's back, tenderly stroked his hair, and listened.  
That was the most Tsukishima had ever spoken about his feelings to anyone. He talked and talked until the water started to get cold.  
"Come on," Yamaguchi had whispered, lifting him out of the bath, "dry and dress yourself and we'll go to bed. I'll protect you."  
Tsukishima had felt so small and sheltered with Yamaguchi draped over him. That night, for the first time in a long time, Tsukki could properly breathe.

The boy who had influenced him to start studying? Yamaguchi.  
When Yamaguchi talked to him about his plans for studying and beyond, it felt like Tsukishima's entire life had been ripped from him. He was being selfish, he knew it, as he tried to convince Yamaguchi to stay with him, do anything but leave him behind, but Yamaguchi told him that he'd already made up his mind. He was going to study on Mars, whether Tsukki liked it or not. If it meant abandoning a lifelong friendship, he’d do it.

They refused to talk to each other for weeks. Tsukishima had felt so empty those few weeks. Without his everything he was nothing. In the end, Yamaguchi broke the silence.  
“Me leaving for Mars doesn’t mean that we can never see each other again, Tsukki.”  
“Then what does it mean?”  
“That we can both move to Mars. Start studying here and when you finish, I’ll be able to connect you to someone to get a job. This isn’t the end, I promise.”  
Yamaguchi was his everything, and so he agreed, and he hates his past self for it.

The boy who had introduced him to his now intense crush? Yamaguchi.  
One night during their daily call, Yamaguchi had brought up that there were people here, one in particular, that he had been scoping out for Tsukishima. Though, he adamantly denied it.  
"So Tsukki, I want you to meet a friend of mine," he'd started.  
"Who are you trying to matchmake me with now? Some boy from your volleyball team who is way out of my league?"  
"I'm not matchmaking! I promise. His name is Hinata, and he's a microbiology and astronomy major, just like you."  
"So you're asking me to help him study?"  
"...Yes." Yamaguchi admitted, "He needs help. He's smart, but he's... distracted, at times. And the people in his classes haven't been helping to keep him on track."  
Tsukishima had thought for a few minutes, meeting his best friend's gaze on the screen.  
"Fine, send me his details, I'll think about it."

"Dear Hinata,  
Yamaguchi mentioned that you needed help studying microbiology and astronomy. I am currently studying both subjects as well, and looking at what he sent through we're roughly the same amount through the course. Please get back to me within the next few days if you're interested.  
Tsukishima Kei."

Looking back on that message now, Tsukishima regretted it. He hated his past self for the situation he'd put his current self in, but at the same time, he didn’t know how he'd live without Hinata in his life. 

He'd keep Tsukishima up at night with his ramblings about volleyball. Talking in various onomatopoeia with violent hand movements and facial expressions. Tsukishima could never wrap his head around how Hinata could be so loud all the time, or how he could announce to the world that he played volleyball.

The vast empty space that Tsukki had labelled his lack of friends was now overflowing with the boy's voice, overpowering the silence of Tsukishima's thoughts.

But past-Tsukishima didn’t know any better and so when instead of the formal email Tsukishima had expected in return, he got a string of random messages, Tsukishima only sighed. These messages let Tsukishima know, with their horrible attempts at spelling and grammar, that he was in for the long haul.

_hey! it's hinata!! i'd be realty gratful if you helped me stdy!  
*realty  
*really  
*grateful  
*stuy  
i give up_

Tsukishima, for the first four months or so, had hated their interactions. Hinata was far too energetic for his liking and was easily distracted. On every video call, Tsukishima would have to argue with him in order to get him to actually study, and it was a drain. They made small talk occasionally, about their respective planets and the current events on each, but they never talked more. Both were withdrawn, in their own ways. Tsukishima was reserved and Hinata would talk about nothing, being an apparent master of small talk.

But Hinata’s grades improved. He went from the bottom of the class to the top. Apparently, all the ginger needed was a stern talking to and someone who would help him understand concepts with examples. Yamaguchi had thanked him for helping improve Hinata's grades. 

Somehow, Tsukishima missed Yamaguchi even more than he did before. Because now he was talking to Hinata, someone who was physically there with Yamaguchi, who could meet with him and get pork buns and play volleyball with him, and it hurt. Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi more than he could put into words, and he was struggling to come to terms with the reality that these past few years he’d spent on Earth were years that he didn't get to be with Yamaguchi. That Yamaguchi’s life has gone on without him.

\-------

_heytsuki i need ur help_

That.…had surprised Tsukishima. It was late, and he was on the way home from volleyball practise when he got it. They'd been in contact for nearly 9 months at that point. They talked more than they used to, and Tsukishima had begun to find Hinata’s innocence (and at times stupidity) endearing. He knew that Hinata was terrible at texting, painfully so, but this was unlike him. After their first interaction, Hinata had put more of a conscious effort into using correct punctuation.

_What do you need my help with?_

Silence for a few minutes, and then a reply, in the form of a video call. Tsukishima answered.

Hinata popped up on his screen, though he was not like his usual self. He was crying, and his face was red and blotchy. His hair was in shambles, orange curls taking up most of the screen. It was dark though, so Tsukishima could barely make out his surroundings. It looked like an alleyway, at least he thought it did. Something began to shift and tug in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask.  
"My boyfriend… he broke up with me. And I don't have anywhere to go."  
Hinata looked more ashamed than scared. He visibly shuddered and curled up as someone walked past him. He reminded Tsukishima of himself years earlier.  
"Have you called Yamaguchi? He'll let you stay with him. Actually, even if you don't call him, he'll let you stay."  
Tsukishima was starting to worry now. It was totally unlike Hinata to act so small. The whole time Tsukishima had known him he’d tried to make himself so much bigger than he really was. Now, it seemed like he wanted to hide away.  
"No, I didn't… want to bother him. I think he has Kageyama and Yachi over and I didn't want to interrupt."

Tsukishima vaguely recognised Kageyama from his calls with Yamaguchi. He was Hinata's best friend, and now Yamaguchi's, and they'd both spoken of Yamaguchi's admiration of him. He was a bit dumb at times, but he meant well, and according to Yamaguchi he had a lack of social capability to rival Tsukki's. Yachi he knew less of. She was a recent addition to their little group, but from what he'd heard she was a welcome one. She was bright and bubbly and the only one that Tsukishima knew of that wasn't a complete train wreck. 

"I'm sure they won't mind. I'll stay on the line for you, alright? Yamaguchi is like a mother hen, you'll be able to stay with him for as long as you need."  
"Ok, I'll go," Hinata muttered, but he seemed unsure.  
While Tsukishima had little to no social skills, he was observant. Hinata was much like him in ways, afraid to ask for anything in case he became a burden. 

He walked in silence for about half an hour, shivering and burying himself further into his coat. As promised, Tsukishima stayed on the other end, keeping a constant watch over Hinata. He looked so frightened, like more had happened than just a breakup. As time passed Tsukishima noticed a hand-shaped bruise forming on the other's face. Tsukishima didn't want to pry, but he made a mental note to get Yamaguchi to talk to him. 

When Hinata got to Yamaguchi's house, he was welcomed with warm hugs and food. Tsukishima got his first good look at Kageyama and Yachi. Kageyama was cold and broody when he spoke to Tsukishima directly, but softened around the other three. He was stubborn, Yamaguchi had told him that a while ago. Yachi was chatty. She reminded Tsukishima of Yamaguchi in a way, gentle and shy with a smile that could light up a room. When he ended the call, he found himself once more looking at his calendar, counting down the days until he could properly see Yamaguchi again.

\------

That night marked a notable change in Tsukishima and Hinata's relationship. They spent more time together outside of studying and they learnt more about each other. Tsukishima learnt that Hinata wasn't born on the Mars colony like he’d thought, but rather on the smaller and since discontinued Moon colony. In return, Tsukishima had, reluctantly, shared his love of dinosaurs. Their interactions had changed from strictly studious to... friendly? It was scary for Tsukishima to begin to open up to someone. He had only done this once, and it felt like a fever dream to be doing it again.

It felt like a fever dream to think of a time where he was without his everything. He could barely remember a time where Yamaguchi wasn’t in his life, and all of those memories had been squeezed out of the way to fit Hinata.

\------

Hinata now had a secret stash of dinosaur books and figurines under his bed. But he didn't want to tell Tsukki that. At first, it seemed like Tsukishima was joking. He was grumpy and mature and at times rude, and certainly not the typical 24-year-old dinosaur lover. When he spoke about his two loves, as Hinata jokingly called them, he was a different person. He spoke about dinosaurs and Yamaguchi like they were the stars in the sky. It made Hinata jealous, in a way. Of both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

That Tsukki had things in his life that had him completely in love. Hinata hadn't had that, excluding volleyball, and subconsciously he knew that these loves of Tsukki's were childish; there was still residual childhood glee and innocence. 

And that Yamaguchi had someone who loved him so entirely unconditionally. A love that transversed romantic or platonic love, as if Yamaguchi was the reason for Tsukishima to be alive.

So he'd lie in his small bed at night, hugging his pillows and staring at his computer as if that would make Tsukishima appear. Because he longed for someone, in particular, Tsukishima, to love him the same way.

Tsukishima realised, after dreaming of running his hand through ginger curls, that he had fallen hard for Hinata. The boy that had barrelled his way into Tsukishima's life had also managed to worm his way into his heart. He knew that this feeling was different from anything he'd ever felt for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was like the stars in the sky and the earth beneath his feet. 

Hinata was the raging rivers, the blizzards, the torrential rains. He was the shaking of Tsukishima's apartment and the whistling hurricanes that completely swallowed him whole. 

He realised, that his love for Yamaguchi was soft and welcoming, like coming home from work to a love-filled family. And his love for Hinata was fierce and unforgiving, like the volleyball he so dearly cherished.

Messaging Hinata began to be a chore again. It pained Tsukishima to know that he was so far away and that there was so little chance that Hinata liked him back. He struggled to concentrate on calls, spending more time fidgeting and looking away than actually helping. Both Hinata and Yamaguchi noticed the change, but only Yamaguchi spoke up about it. He told Tsukishima that it looked like he was torn, and in all honesty, he was.

Hinata was his first crush, though he'd skipped that and gone straight to being in love, and media and Wikihow articles could only do so much for him. He had always thought that he could only love Yamaguchi, because that love was so different from anything he'd ever seen. And this was just another a reminder that Yamaguchi and he weren't destined to just care about one another so deeply. 

Tsukishima realised, after counting the freckles on Hinata's nose on a call, that he could only love a few people, but he fell hard when he did. He longed to hold Hinata, that fact made him more restless every day, and his body and mind were screaming at one another for a resolve.  
Yamaguchi was no good with this, he'd do nothing but laugh at Tsukki's demise. And so Tsukishima blatantly asked for contact of the one person who would even try to help him. They’d spoken a little, though only enough for the two of them to bond over their horrible social skills.

dumbass: _hey tsukki_  
French Fry: _Hello Kageyama. And don't call me Tsukki._  
dumbass: _ok. yamaguchi said to message you. said you wanted to talk to me_  
French Fry: _Yes  
I'm going to come out and say it now. I like Hinata. A lot._  
dumbass: _well that’s pretty obvious  
and you decided to come to me for help. of all people_  
French Fry: _Yes_  
dumbass: _he likes you back, for starters. so you don't need to worry about that. but you need to realise that he's an oblivious idiot and he doesn't even know it._  
French Fry: _I can't tell if that's a good thing or not, coming from you._  
dumbass: _it is. this is all new to you hey?_  
French Fry: _It is, yes._  
dumbass: _from what i've heard from yama you've never had a crush before._  
French Fry: _Yamaguchi would have told you correctly._  
dumbass: _i don't have any experience with romantic stuff, in this sense at least. i mean i have a boyfriend, but that's a long conversation to have._  
French Fry: _I think I know what you're talking about.  
Is there anyone who could help me out then?_  
dumbass: _i'll get my friends to give you a call. yachi-san, which you've met before, and akaashi-kun._  
French Fry: _Thanks Kageyama. I'll consider letting you call me Tsukki._  
dumbass: _i greatly appreciate the sentiment_

Kageyama kept true to his word. A few days later, an unknown contact called. From the profile picture, a cryptid-like shot of Kageyama, he knew it was his saviours. He answered.

The two people in front of him were polar opposites. One was Yachi, a bubbly young woman with happiness that seemingly radiated from her every pore. The other, Akaashi, he'd found out, was dead silent. He looked at Tsukishima in a focused stare. If Tsukishima didn't know any better from Kageyama and himself, he'd say the man was cold.  
"Tsukishima-san!" Yachi grinned. Akaashi just gave him a small nod.  
Tsukishima nodded in return, "Yachi-san."  
"I heard about Hinata, it seems like you have a bit of a problem."  
"Indeed I do."  
Yachi looked to Akaashi, the two of them speaking in silent conversation, before looking back again.  
"Hinata-san is, how shall I put this in kind words… endearing." Akaashi-san said as if he was forcing out a compliment.  
"That he is," Tsukishima responded.  
"Tobio is one of his closest friends, and so I have talked with him about how to tackle your… unfortunate dilemma. I spoke with Yachi-chan, and we think our best course of action is to simply go all out. He's oblivious to anything and everything, that boy. So subtle affairs aren't going to mean anything to him."  
"So," Yachi jumped in, "we have thought long and hard, but we think we have a solution!"  
"And that is?"  
"Send him a video! I would say to do it in person, but it's kind of hard. So I would suggest making a video of just you talking about how you feel about him. As Akaashi-senpai said, he's quite oblivious so it would work better if he can re-watch it a few times."  
"I need a moment," Tsukishima muttered, turning off his face-cam and microphone and slapping his hands to his face, dragging them down and groaning. 

He spun around in his chair, all of a sudden feeling claustrophobic in his empty apartment. He hadn't thought about going all out, he would have preferred to be more subtle, throwing casually flirty lines Hinata's way and building up a close and hopefully romantic bond with him. But of course, he had to end up with someone who was utterly oblivious to his own nose at the best of times, someone who was loud and couldn't keep his own mouth shut.

And Tsukishima knew that Hinata was awfully distracted, never observant, and that Yachi, Kageyama, and certainly Akaashi, weren't lying. His only chance of snatching Hinata was to lay all of his feelings out on the table, and he didn't like it.

He was a naturally reserved and inward person, comfortable to be in the company of one or two close friends, or even be alone, and hated showing any sort of positive emotion. Yamaguchi was the only person to have ever seen him smile, including his family. That was enough to remind him that talking about his feelings instead of leaving it to others to work out, was not his strong suit.

Tsukishima reluctantly composed himself and faced the music, turning both his face-cam and microphone on once more.

"So?" Akaashi asked.  
"I'm in, I guess."  
"Good!" Yachi chuckled, finding joy in Tsukishima's awkward expression, "we start today!"

\------

He had made a mistake. Hinata Shouyou of the Moon Colony had royally messed up. 

He meant to get totally and utterly smashed, it was Yachi's birthday after all, but he didn't mean to spill his affections for all the world to hear. 

He was sitting on the floor of Yachi and his apartment, squished in between Yamaguchi and Kageyama while getting increasingly less understandable, when Akaashi's friends burst in. 

\------

"Akaashi!"  
"Yes, Bokuto-san?"  
"Why is Hinata-kun cuddled up to your boyfriend?"  
"Because he's extremely drunk. Besides, I'm not that possessive over Tobio."  
"Mhmm," Bokuto grinned. "Do you reckon I can get him to confess about Tsukishima?"  
"I reckon that's rude."  
"Akaashi…"  
"Fine, just record it, would you?"

And so Akaashi had knowingly released a beast on poor Hinata, who at the time only had enough remaining brain capacity to handle yelling at the TV while his friends played Mario Kart.

\------

Hinata was a bit confused when Bokuto had paused the game and sat down in front of him. Though in his heavily intoxicated state, he didn't have the heart to care.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"No!" He'd blurted, a little too eager.  
"You do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do! Is it someone in this room?"  
"No."  
"Ha! You just confessed! Is it someone we'd know?"  
Any semblance of self-control had gone. "Of course it's someone you'd know."  
"Well," he looked towards Hinata's phone, picking up the several unread messages from Tsukishima, "do you perhaps text him?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is he perhaps… tall and grumpy and lives on Earth?"  
"Tsukishima's not grumpy! He just takes a little time to warm up to people. I like that about him."

The room fell silent, and then Hinata felt himself crumble and curl up. 

Shit.

\------

dumbass: _i have good news._  
French Fry: _Yes?_  
**dumbass has sent a video**  
French Fry: _Is that… are you serious?_  
dumbass: _he'd taken like ten shots, but it's true. he's done nothing but freak out about it for the last few days.  
sober, mind._  
French Fry: _So I guess that gets the whole "does he like me back" thing that was stressing me out._  
dumbass: _mhm. just send him that video. i know you've recorded it. akaashi spent hours editing it for you bc he knows you deserve it._  
French Fry: _Tell Akaashi-san that I'm very grateful and that he should stop his boyfriend from sending me cryptid photos of everyone in his friend group._  
dumbass: _hmm. i'll tell him the first part, but if you want to stop seeing blurry shots of bokuto-san and yamaguchi-kun running away from various household items wielded by myself, you need to send that video to hinata._  
French Fry: _I hate you._  
dumbass: _love you too, tsukishima-kun. good luck._

\------

"Dear Hinata,

I guess you're wondering why I've ghosted you for a few days before posting this video. It's because I'm nervous. 

I've never had feelings for anyone before. Yamaguchi is... I don't know how to put what he is to me into words. Without him, I wouldn't be here. I suppose that's the closest I can get to it. For a long time, I thought that I was put onto Earth for the sole purpose of loving Yamaguchi. I didn't like anyone else, not even my own family, so it just made sense. 

Yamaguchi was a person who has always cared for me. When we were younger... he would always make an effort to ask me how I wanted to be held, or if I could handle the situations we were in. And I had this assumption until he decided to move away that everything he would do, he would do with me. I think I was selfish, admittedly still am.

When he told me about you I was so jealous I almost didn't message you. Because you had Yamaguchi, my Yamaguchi, right there at your fingertips. And he'd said to me that his type was something like you. 

But when I got to know you? You were nicer than I ever thought possible. I started... feeling something. Something different from what I feel for Yamaguchi but something nonetheless. And after countless wikihow articles and snooping around on forums I found out that I had a crush on you. It's more than a crush though. I think... 

Hinata Shouyou of the Moon Colony. I think I'm in love with you."

"You're not telling me that..."  
Laughter erupts from around the room, all because of Tsukishima, but he doesn't have the heart to care. His attention was focused on the boy in his arms, small and definitely tipsy, resting his head on his chest with a red face. He looked to Yamaguchi with a blank stare as he carded his hands through Hinata's hair, but didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, Tsukki had an imaginary boyfriend in third grade called Stego and every time I asked him about it he refused to admit that he was definitely a furry."  
"Excuse me," Tsukishima pipes up, "I was eight years old. You can talk though, Mr 'All I Want for Christmas Is a Unicorn'. You were fifteen, Yama."  
Yamaguchi splutters, and his face goes bright red. Every time he tries to say something his voice catches in his throat until he admits defeat.

Tsukishima zones out after that. He looks down at Hinata with a smile on his lips. The smaller boy is curled up to his torso, legs between Tsukishima's. His arms are loosely wrapped around his waist, hands balling Tsukishima's shirt. It's his birthday party, and he's fast asleep, though no one cares. Tsukishima lovingly wipes the drool from his chin, giving him love-struck eyes for no one else to see.

He's so grateful that he's here. He's only been here for about a month, but it's been the best month of his life.

\-------

He'd been on the ship for about 3 months before he could properly make out the surface of Mars. It was so lonely there, telecommunications limited to an hour a week, so he'd delved himself into looking after his plants and rereading through his multitude of dinosaur books. Every day he'd wake up to a different voice message from either Yamaguchi or Hinata. Today's was from Hinata, and he put his headphones on and listened to it as he watered all of his plants.

"Hey Tsukki!

Today is... Sol 483. So it'll be Sol 487 when you hear this.  
I hope you're doing okay. I know I say it every voice message, but I miss you. Everyone here is doing well. I've just started moving my stuff into our new apartment. It's that really nice one with the huge balcony and sunroom, for your plants of course. Kageyama and Yamaguchi have helped me bring over most of the heavy stuff, though I'm still sleeping on a blowup mattress. It's not so bad though, it's gotten to the point where it's half-deflated and super comfy. 

Your furniture arrived the other day, crazy that I still have to wait a month to see you. Hopefully, by the time you get here, I'll have everything set up. 

Take care of yourself and your plants, I'm waiting for you planetside. 

Love you."

\-------

The day that he was set to land on Mars, Tsukishima felt nothing more than extreme anxiety and excitement. He'd stowed away all of his belongings, clutching the charm Hinata had ordered for him close to his chest. 

"Mr Tsukishima Kei," the automated voice rung out above his head, "please enter your pod for landing."

The pods were little more than a screen and a chair, with inbuilt surround sound systems for listening to music, and a large screen so that passengers could watch themselves land on Mars. He'd spent a surprising amount of time in here, sometimes watching the screen for hours as he watched the sun set over the colony his friends were in. 

Watching the ship approach the atmosphere was the most beautiful sight of his life. It was night, and so he could see every light flickering. His hand gripped his charm tighter, its edges digging into his palm. 

As the ship shook around him, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He was here. He pinched himself to double-check that this was all real. He looked up to the photos he had plastered of Yamaguchi and Hinata and began to cry. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was sobbing. He, Tsukishima Kei, was sobbing, smiling and crying until no more tears would fall.

\-------

The ship had landed less violently than he thought it would, slowly coming to a stop. He hastily pulled the last few items out of his pod and stuffed them into his backpack, determined to see his everything as soon as he could. He ran through the hallways of the ship, passing the other passengers in his aisle with surprising speed. He needed to see them. He'd been waiting nearly three years to see Yamaguchi. He'd been waiting what felt like his whole life to meet Hinata.

Security was a blur, thoughts going too fast in his head for him to absorb the questions they were asking him. All he had running through his mind was Hinata Shouyou and Yamaguchi Tadashi, over and over like a broken record. 

His brain kept telling him to stop, stop running so fast, stop crying, but he shook his head. If he was only allowed to be emotional and reckless once in his life, this was going to be it. He ran past the lines of awaiting families and friends on Mars, looking out for a mop of ginger and a blinding smile perched on the shoulders of his childhood best friend. 

Time slowed infinitely when he saw them. Everything else disappeared. He'd been waiting his whole life for this. They noticed him too, Hinata jumping from Yamaguchi's shoulders and bouncing on his feet. They couldn't pass the lines on the ground. Every second felt like a million years because they were so close. 

Hinata jumped into his arms as fast as he could, legs squeezing around his waist and this blinding smile shining on his face. Yamaguchi nestled himself into Tsukishima's side, his own smile clearly felt through Tsukki's shirt. He ran his hands through both of their unruly mops of hair, finding comfort in Yamaguchi's, and something new in Hinata's. 

Hinata cupped his face in his hands and leaned in, those eyes locking onto Tsukishima's own with intense focus. He pressed their foreheads and noses together, thumbing away Tsukishima's tears.  
"I love you to Earth and back," he whispered, for only Tsukishima to hear, and they shared gentle kisses and nuzzles until they both stopped crying.

And this, Tsukishima thought, is what it means to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> feel free to comment haikyuu ships you'd like to see me do! i have a 2 week break soon so i'll have heaps of time to write.


End file.
